Lo que necesitas es un buen masaje
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Tantas tensiones vividas en los juicios hacen que Phoenix sienta un terrible dolor de hombros. ¿Qué puede hacer para remediarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Lo que necesitas es un buen masaje

Derechos: Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

N/A: Es mi primer fic y acepto todo tipo de comentarios. Espero que no sean muy malos y que las críticas sean constructivas!

* * *

El juicio había sido largo y agotador. Otra vez. Phoenix se sentía exhausto, con la mente vacía y los hombros agarrotados. Para colmo tenía otro juicio esa misma tarde, dentro de un par de horas. Pensó que no merecía la pena regresar a su despacho y volver luego, por lo que decidió intentar echar una cabezada. Al fondo de un pasillo del cuarto piso de los juzgados había un cuarto que solía estar vacío siempre, y que ya había utilizado para esto alguna que otra vez. Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la mencionada sala.

Phoenix abrió la puerta con su ímpetu característico, convencido de que la sala estaría vacía, como siempre, pero se encontró con que ya había una persona ocupándola.

El fiscal Miles Edgeworth se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa, de espaldas a la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y masajeándose el cuello. Su chaqueta colgaba del respaldo de la silla. Al oír abrirse la puerta, levantó la cabeza y se giró. Cuando vio que quien entraba era Phoenix, le lanzó una mirada gélida.

- ¡E-Edgeworth! Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie. Siempre que vengo aquí está vacía…

- No importa, Wright. Ya me imaginaba que no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta.

Phoenix prefirió no contestar para no embarcarse en una discusión sin sentido ni final.

- No quiero molestarte. Buscaré otro sitio para echarme la siesta- dijo, mientras agarraba el picaporte y se disponía a dejar la habitación.

- Espera, Wright- dijo Edgeworth, con los labios apretados-. Tienes el mismo derecho que yo a estar aquí. Siéntate donde desees.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa triunfante, el abogado defensor se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó de cualquier modo sobre la mesa. Hecho esto, levantó a una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y la colocó contra una de las paredes. Luego se sentó, cruzó los brazos, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Durante varios minutos, trató de conciliar el sueño, pero saber que Edgeworth estaba en la misma habitación que él le mantenía en un extraño estado de alerta. Al final le pudo la curiosidad y volvió a abrir los ojos para comprobar qué hacía. Pudo ver que el fiscal había cruzado los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyado la cabeza sobre ellos, con el rostro vuelto hacia él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y pesada.

(Vaya, ya está frito, qué rapidez en quedarse dormido. ¿No roncará, verdad?)- Phoenix se sonrió al imaginar a Miles en una situación tan poco acorde con su perfeccionista forma de ser.

Contempló su expresión, relajada y sin el ceño fruncido como solía tener habitualmente, y se sorprendió preguntándose la razón por la que, por lo que parecía, no tenía pareja.

(Siendo tan atractivo, es extraño que esté solo... Un momento, ¡no debería estar pensando esto! A mí qué me importa si es atractivo, es solo un compañero, más bien un rival, de trabajo. El hecho de que sea alto y fuerte, que su pelo sea sedoso, su mirada penetrante y que sus labios parezcan estar hechos para besar, no debería importarme en lo más mínimo… Dios, pero qué estoy diciendo, es un hombre, ¿por qué me fijo en esos detalles?).

Phoenix siempre había experimentado cierto nerviosismo cuando tenía que hablar con Edgeworth, pero no lo había interpretado de esa forma. ¿Y si fuera realmente eso, y si le gustara? Siempre le habían gustado las chicas, pero la sensación que le producía era inequívoca, sentía deseos de apartarle el pelo de la cara, mirarle fijamente a los ojos y… besarle, sin que nada más importara. Phoenix cerró los ojos y empezó a fantasear con esa escena. Sopesó cuál de las distintas opciones le ofrecería más disfrute, si dejarle llevar la iniciativa y controlar la situación, tal y como le gustaba hacer en el juzgado, o ser él quien mandara y dejarle descolocado, como también se había dado durante los juicios. Llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía decidir qué versión de Edgeworth le gustaba y excitaba más, si su lado arrogante y frío o su parte frágil y tímida.

Enfrascado en estos pensamientos, Phoenix se quedó dormido y, como no podía ser de otra manera, soñó con Edgeworth, nada importante, solo que iban caminando por un pasillo oscuro y, de repente, Edgeworth le empujaba contra la pared, le tomaba de la barbilla y le besaba. Mientras su cerebro elaboraba esta pequeña fantasía y la proyectaba para su disfrute privado, Edgeworth se había despertado.

El fiscal se acercó a él, contemplando con detalle la sonrisa tonta que se le dibujaba en la cara a causa de sus agradables pensamientos. Edgeworth se preguntó qué sería aquello que hacía sonreír a Phoenix. El rato de sueño le había sentado bien porque le había despejado la mente, pero el cuello le seguía doliendo bastante.

En ese momento, Phoenix también se despertó y vio a Edgeworth, de pie ante él y pasándose una mano por el cuello, ese cuello que en su imaginación acababa de recorrer con su lengua…

(Oh, Dios, ¿qué hora es? Espero no llegar tarde al juicio…Genial, aún quedan 45 minutos).

- Edgeworth, ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó.

- Bueno, me he despertado con dolor de cuello y estaba estirándome un poco a ver si se pasa.

- A mí también me duele bastante, es por la tensión de los juicios, pero no creo que con unos estiramientos baste. Lo que deberíamos hacer sería darnos un masaje.

Edgeworth le miró con extrañeza.

- Bueno, será un poco embarazoso, pero realmente es una buena idea, y si tú estás dispuesto… ¿Prefieres que empiece yo o quieres ser tú el primero, Wright?

- Um, ¿de qué estás hablando, Edgeworth?

- Acabas de decirlo, Wright, que lo mejor sería que nos diéramos un masaje.

- Eh… pero, yo me refería claro está, a cada uno por su cuenta.

Edgeworth enrojeció. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

- Por supuesto. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Sí?

- Esto… quizá… quizá no pasara nada si lo hiciéramos. Lo del masaje. Al fin y al cabo, somos dos adultos, sería algo beneficioso para los dos y no sé me ocurre qué podría tener de malo.

- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo en darnos un masaje en el cuello?

Phoenix tragó saliva.

- Claro, ningún problema.

- Bien, siéntate entonces, Wright.

Wright obedeció, puso los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. Cerró los ojos. Notó que Edgeworth se situaba detrás de él.

- Sería mejor sin la camisa, pero entiendo que sería más embarazoso aún. Así que supongo que bastará con que te desabroches el cuello.

Phoenix así lo hizo, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y se retiró la corbata, roja, la única que tenía, en realidad, exceptuando una con estampado de "El samurái de acero", regalo de Maya y que no se pondría para un juicio ni por todo el oro del mundo, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible y más por convencerle.

Una vez llevadas a cabo estas operaciones, sintió las manos de Edgeworth sobre su piel. Eran suaves y cálidas, y acariciaron su cuello con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, haciéndole estremecer. Phoenix se puso en tensión ante aquella invasión, ya que notaba que estaba perdiendo el control.

- Relájate, Wright, no me lo estás poniendo muy fácil.

- Lo-lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan masajes.

- ¿No? Pues deberías. En cuanto lleves más tiempo en esto, se te hará tan necesario como comer o dormir.

Phoenix le hizo caso y se abandonó a las placenteras sensaciones que Edgeworth estaba produciéndole.

Tras un lapso de tiempo que le pareció demasiado corto, Miles le recordó:

- Mi turno, Wright, o no nos dará tiempo.

- ¿Ya? Sabes, deberías dedicarte a esto.

- Sí, estaba pensando sacarme un sobresueldo con esto. Veamos qué tal se te da a ti, ¿eh, Wright?

Se intercambiaron los lugares. Phoenix se situó a su espalda.

- Tú también deberías quitarte la corbat…, bueno, el… la… eso que llevas al cuello…

- ¿El pañuelo? Lo que más admiro de ti, Wright, es tu don de la palabra, sin lugar a dudas- se burló Edgeworth, mientras se desataba el pañuelo y lo dejaba sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres que me quite algo más?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a empezar!- exclamó Phoenix precipitadamente. Titubeando, el abogado acercó sus manos al cuello de Edgeworth. Parecía tan suave y, ahora que estaba tan cerca, podía oler su colonia. Como no podía de ser de otra forma, olía bien y le hacía sentirse extrañamente excitado.

(Concéntrate, Phoenix. No te dejes llevar por tus estúpidas fantasías).

Cuando por fin puso sus manos sobre la piel de Edgeworth y comenzó a presionar sus músculos, éste no pudo evitar un leve quejido.

- ¡Oh, perdón!- retiró las manos rápidamente.

- No, no, así es como tiene que ser. Debo de tener alguna contractura. Continúa, por favor, lo estás haciendo muy bien- le invitó el fiscal.

Phoenix tragó saliva.

- Claro, como quieras- replicó.

Volvió a posar sus manos sobre su cuello, masajeándolo con cuidado. Edgeworth mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido de nuevo, pero Phoenix veía que no lo estaba porque fruncía el ceño ligeramente cuando pasaba por alguna zona donde los músculos estaban especialmente agarrotados. A pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, al mismo tiempo estaba siendo una tortura para Phoenix, pues el contacto con la piel del cuello de Edgeworth le dejaba con ganas de mucho más, se moría por desabrochar los pequeños botones de su chaleco para continuar con los de su camisa y poder sentir contra el suyo ese cuerpo que adivinaba firme y excitante bajo la ropa. Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia Edgeworth para oler mejor su colonia y acercó su rostro al cuello del fiscal.

En ese momento, Miles abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, sorprendido.

- Eh…yo…estaba simplemente cambiando de postura, para ejercer una mejor presión sobre los músculos de esta parte y…

- Qué profesional por tu parte, Wright- se burló Edgeworth-. Discúlpame, antes de tu explicación había pensado que estabas observándome… o que, incluso, querías algo de mí…

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Phoenix apartó las manos de Edgeworth bruscamente, enrojeciendo.

- Claro, ya te he dicho que he comprendido tu explicación perfectamente. Es una lástima…

- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Edgeworth volvió a recostar la cabeza en sus brazos y a cerrar los ojos.

- Sabes, Wright, este pequeño masaje me ha dejado con ganas de más. El tacto de tu piel es realmente… incitante.

- ¿Q-qué?- balbució Phoenix.

- Me has oído bien.

- Vamos… ¿vas a decirme que a ti no te sucede lo mismo? ¿Que, ahora mismo, no sientes tentaciones de morder mi cuello? Yo he tenido que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo cuando te hice el masaje a ti.

A Phoenix le daba vueltas la cabeza. Esto tenía que seguir siendo parte de sus ensoñaciones…

- ¿A qué esperas, Wright? ¿Vas a hacer lo que estabas a punto de hacer antes?

Phoenix sonrió. ¿Es que Edgeworth iba a ser prepotente incluso en sus sueños?

- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo- dijo, con su tono más confiado.

- ¿Qué?- Edgeworth abrió los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de reojo, aunque no modificó su postura.

- Que me des una buena razón para hacerlo- repitió Phoenix lentamente.

- Wright…- Edgeworth sonrió con suficiencia-. Porque te estás muriendo de ganas, ¿es ésa una razón suficiente?

- ¡Ja! En absoluto. He dicho una razón. Eso es algo totalmente irracional.

Edgeworth recapacitó durante unos breves segundos y volvió a regalarle su sonrisa.

- Perfecto. A ver qué te parece lo siguiente. Hazlo, porque te estás muriendo de ganas y porque en este preciso momento estoy dispuesto a darte todo lo que quieras, pero si me rechazas ahora, si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, borraré esta situación de mi memoria para siempre y, por tanto, puede que pases el resto de tu vida preguntándote: ¿Por qué no lo hice?

(Genial. Primero me tiras lo tejos y ahora tratas de hacerme chantaje emocional). Phoenix no iba a permitir que lo dejara todo en sus manos. Se inclinó hacia el fiscal hasta casi rozar su cuello.

- Así que si te besara me aceptarías…- Edgeworth pudo sentir su aliento rozando su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío ante la proximidad de Phoenix, pero no dijo nada.

- Dilo- susurró Phoenix junto a su oído.

- Sí… te aceptaría.

- Muy bien. ¿Y eso por qué, Edgeworth? ¿Si cualquier hombre te besara le seguirías el juego? Solo con hacerte esto…- Phoenix sacó la lengua y recorrió el cuello de Edgeworth lentamente.

- ¡No, claro que no!

Phoenix continuó, ahora mordisqueándolo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué conmigo es especial?- llegó hasta su oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo- ¿Acaso te gusto?

Edgeworth no pudo evitar un ligero gemido cuando Phoenix mordió un lugar tan sensible. Trató de recobrar la compostura y adoptó una expresión indiferente.

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Wright? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, una confesión completa?

- Sí, Edgeworth. Exactamente eso es lo que quiero- Phoenix introdujo su lengua en el oído del fiscal.

- Wright… de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas. Me gustas.

Phoenix se incorporó y se puso frente a Edgeworth.

- Ésa es la razón que quería oír. Ahora voy a demostrarte cuánto me gustas tú a mí. Tomó a Miles por la barbilla y levantó su rostro. Su mirada intensa dejó sin palabras al respondón Edgeworth. Solo podía pensar en el tacto de su piel, su olor, su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, y supo que nada más importaba. Acercó sus labios a los de Miles y le besó, poniendo todos sus sentidos en aquel beso, queriendo transmitirle con él todas las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento, todos los sentimientos que almacenaba hacia él y de los que no había sido consciente hasta ese día. Edgeworth se vio arrasado por ese beso, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que responderle con toda su alma, rodeándole con sus brazos y bebiendo de él todo lo que Phoenix le estaba dando.

Besar a Edgeworth fue increíblemente placentero, más incluso de lo que había imaginado. Phoenix sentía cómo su excitación crecía a cada momento, cada vez que Edgeworth acariciaba con su lengua un rincón más sensible de su boca, o mordía suavemente su cuello. Sin dejar de besarle, Phoenix atrajo hacia sí a Edgeworth, que se levantó de la silla e instintivamente acercó su cuerpo al de Phoenix. Ahora podía sentir el roce del firme cuerpo del fiscal contra el suyo y comprobó que estaba tan excitado como él. Necesitaba más, mucho más de él.

- Wright… deberíamos echar el cerrojo, ¿no crees?- susurró Edgeworth cuando tuvo un respiro.

- Ajá… - Phoenix lamió su cuello mientras hablaba- Cierra si quieres.

Pero no parecía que Edgeworth fuera capaz de separarse de Phoenix.

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?- preguntó.

- Completamente- Phoenix comenzó a desabrochar los botones del chaleco del fiscal. Le pareció que había demasiados. Cuando por fin terminó, se situó tras él y le despojó de la prenda. Pasó a desbrocharle la camisa, aprovechando para mordisquear su cuello, logrando acelerar la respiración de Miles. Deslizó la fina camisa por sus hombros hasta tenerle desnudo de cintura para arriba. Entonces recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Se quitó rápidamente la camisa para poder sentir el contacto de la piel de Miles contra su propia piel y se sintió abrumado por el placer cuando los dos se estremecieron. Retomó la tarea de acariciar a Miles, ahora bordeando la cintura de los pantalones del fiscal con los dedos.

- Wright…- suspiró Edgeworth- ¡Protesto! Es tu turno.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a estar de nuevo frente a Phoenix y trazó el contorno de sus labios con la lengua. Luego la deslizó por su torso desnudo, deteniéndose en los pezones para juguetear con ellos. El abogado gimió cuando, al mismo tiempo que los lamía, Edgeworth le desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones, bajó la cremallera y su mano rozó su erección. A continuación se desprendió de los suyos.

- A falta de cama, creo que la mesa nos servirá…- le dedicó una de sus sonrisas prepotentes.

Phoenix se sentó en el borde de la mesa y Edgeworth hizo que se recostara hacia atrás. Muy despacio, le quitó la única prensa que le quedaba y contempló su cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisita lasciva.

-Vaya… es aún mejor de lo que esperaba…

Se bajó sus propios bóxers y, ante un sorprendido Phoenix, se situó en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

- Vamos a comprobar si la mesa es lo suficientemente amplia para esto- dijo, mirando a Phoenix boca abajo.

- ¿Para qué?

Miles se subió a la mesa, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza de Phoenix.

- No sé si te haces una idea de a qué me refiero, Wright…

- Sí, creo que lo capto…

Mientras aún estaba hablando, Edgeworth se inclinó hacia delante, dibujando con la lengua la línea que bajaba hasta el ombligo del otro hombre y, una vez allí, tomó el miembro de Phoenix, que se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Edgeworth y más aún cuando comenzó a lamerle, lentamente primero y con fruición después. Pese a sentir la tentación de dejarse llevar, Phoenix quería devolverle el placer que estaba recibiendo y se metió en la boca a su vez el miembro de Miles, que se detuvo un momento y gimió ante el delicioso contacto de la boca de Phoenix. Cuando logró recobrar la compostura, continuó su tarea, acelerando el ritmo a medida que notaba que Phoenix se ponía en tensión, próximo al clímax, al igual que él.

En ese momento, Phoenix no pudo más y se detuvo, terminando al poco tiempo en la boca de Miles.

- Lo… siento…

- No te preocupes, Wright.

- ¡Un momento!- Phoenix volvió a tomar entre sus manos el miembro de Miles y prosiguió lamiéndolo hasta que no tardó en hacer llegar al orgasmo a Edgeworth.

Un instante después, Edgeworth se retiró de encima de Phoenix y volvió a colocarse los bóxers.

- Guau… ha sido realmente increíble…-dijo Phoenix con una amplia sonrisa, tumbado en la mesa y con los brazos tras la cabeza.

- Efectivamente. Es una lástima que no pueda volver a repetirse.

- ¿Qué?- Phoenix se incorporó- Creí que tú también disfrutaste… ¿He hecho algo mal?

- Wright… eres perfecto. Salvo por el hecho de que eres un hombre y yo también lo soy y de que somos rivales en el trabajo. Esto debe quedar como lo que es, un momento de locura que no volverá a suceder y que no vamos a comentar nunca más ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien. Si eso es lo que te importa…- Phoenix se bajó de la mesa y comenzó a vestirse.

- Por cierto. Creo que soy el fiscal del juicio que vas a tener ahora- Edgeworth, ya vestido y con el pelo perfectamente peinado de nuevo, salió por la puerta.

Phoenix se sentó en una silla, con la cabeza entre las manos. Al menos, el dolor de hombros se le había pasado por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que necesitas es un buen masaje

Capítulo 2

Derechos: Los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.

N/A: Increíble pero cierto, el segundo capítulo es aún peor que el primero! Dejadme críticas, por favor, a ver si puedo mejorar ;)

Phoenix estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión. No tenía ningún caso próximo y Maya se encontraba en la aldea Kurain. En cuanto a Larry, tenía nueva novia, por lo que debía aprovechar el momento antes de que le largara, para lo cual no faltaría mucho, decidió. Estaba a punto de quitar la tele, cuando llamaron al timbre. Se levantó de un salto (Bien, quizá sea un cliente, pensó) y abrió la puerta. Tuvo que poner todo su empeño para no abrir la boca. Frente a él, con su acostumbrado traje color magenta y su pañuelo al cuello, se encontraba la persona que menos se esperaba.

- Edgeworth- le dirigió una mirada fría. El fiscal pareció no inmutarse. Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio -Bien, se supone que debería preguntarte: "¿Qué haces aquí?" . Pero no sé si realmente quiero saberlo.

Edgeworth pareció acusar el golpe, pero inmediatamente recuperó su expresión impasible.

- Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, Wright. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si no tienes inconveniente.

Phoenix le estudió durante un momento, con rostro serio, y luego se apartó de la puerta.

- Pasa.

Edgeworth entró y Phoenix cerró la puerta tras él. Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, sin ofrecerle que tomara asiento. Así que permaneció de pie, mientras Phoenix miraba la tele, sin prestarle atención.

El fiscal carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

- He estado pensando mucho en lo del otro día, Wright.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "lo del otro día"? No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas- Phoenix cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

El fiscal se revolvió, incómodo.

- Quieres hacerlo más difícil, ¿eh?- suspiró brevemente y prosiguió- Me refiero al otro día en el juzgado, cuando nos sentamos a descansar en una de las salas vacías.

- No recuerdo nada parecido- aseguró Phoenix con cara de inocencia.

- Oh, vamos, Wright, ¿quieres que te lo diga claramente? Está bien: he estado pensando mucho en lo que pasó el otro día, cuando nos…eh…hicimos un masaje.

- ¡Ah, te refieres a "eso"! Haber empezado por ahí. Empiezo a hacer memoria. ¿Te refieres a cuando admitiste que yo te gustaba, nos besamos, nos acariciamos, nos quitamos la ropa y acabamos desnudos encima de la mesa haciendo…?

- ¡Basta!- Edgeworth estaba completamente rojo- N-no hace falta que seas tan preciso, está claro que te acuerdas del momento al que me refiero.

- Bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme respecto a eso?

- Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que quizá fui algo brusco con las palabras que utilicé…

Phoenix se incorporó en el sofá, su expresión inocente había desaparecido y ahora parecía realmente enfadado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme, Edgeworth? ¿Que estuvo bien y quieres repetir, pero cuando a ti te apetezca?

Edgeworth parpadeó.

- ¡No! No quiero decir eso. Si me dejas terminar de hablar… Solo estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

Phoenix se dejó caer hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados.

- Ah, estás tratando de arreglarlo. Y yo tengo que entenderlo, escucharte y darte la razón. Cuando me dijiste que lo olvidara tenía que callarme y obedecerte sin rechistar y, ahora que has cambiado de opinión, debo hacerte caso igualmente. Siempre tienes que ser tú quien controle la situación, ¿verdad? Y yo quien se adapte a ti. Exactamente igual que cuando te marchaste sin darme opción a contactar contigo y, cuando intentaba acostumbrarme a ello, regresaste porque cambiaste de opinión…

Edgeworth bajó la mirada, molesto.

- No sabía que te hubiera molestado tanto aquello.

- ¡Por favor!- Phoenix se rió sarcásticamente.

Edgeworth intentó replicar varias veces, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Wright!- exclamó por fin-, ¿acaso tú siempre tienes las cosas claras? Yo… no puedo evitar darle vueltas a las cosas.

Aunque seguía enfadado, Phoenix no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

- Bueno… yo a lo que estoy acostumbrado es a darle la vuelta a las cosas.

- Cierto- el fiscal no sabía cómo actuar, no quería que se volviera a enfadar.

Phoenix suspiró. No podía enfadarse con él. A pesar de todo. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Edgeworth.

- ¿De verdad crees que yo siempre tengo las cosas claras? Ni mucho menos, Miles. Pero, aunque no esté seguro de algo al 100%, lo que sí hago es luchar por lo que creo que vale la pena en lugar de huir para evitarme problemas. El otro día… bueno, pensé que significó algo para ti, que después de todo este tiempo podía haber algo entre nosotros, pero me dejaste claro que solo fue…- se encogió de hombros- da igual, como lo quieras llamar. He dicho que lucho por lo que creo que merece la pena, pero eso es una cosa y otra es que te obligue a sentir lo que no sientes. Si quieres que lo olvidemos, tengo que aceptarlo aunque me duela.

- Wright, lo del otro día…no pude evitarlo…

- Está bien, no pasa nada. Ya te he dicho que lo entiendo- le puso una mano en el hombro.

- No me refiero a eso. Yo quería que pasara, pero no así.

Phoenix enrojeció.

- ¿Q-querías que pasara?

Edgeworth le apartó la mano y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Creías que quería que lo olvidaras porque no significó nada para mí? Creí que me conocías un poco mejor.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?- preguntó el abogado, confuso.

Tras un momento de vacilación, el fiscal le respondió, evitando su mirada:

- Wright, el problema no es que no me intereses, sino que me interesas demasiado. El problema es el de siempre: que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a decepcionarte, a abrirme a ti y que no te guste lo que ves. Tengo miedo a tenerte y luego perderte y no ser capaz de soportarlo.

A medida que iba hablando, Phoenix estaba más sorprendido.

- Supongo que también tendrás miedo a que sea yo el que te decepcione-acertó a decir.

Edgeworth negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Wright… ¿crees realmente que puede existir alguien a quien no le gustes? Estoy convencido de que nadie que te conozca puede evitar quererte.

- Estás exagerando- se rió Phoenix.

- No, lo creo de verdad. Ya te dije que eres perfecto. Por eso es absurdo que te fijes en mí. Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo. Te mereces a alguien mejor. Te mereces una relación más… normal. Con una chica, supongo. Alguien que te haga feliz.

Esta vez. A medida que hablaba, el ceño del otro hombre se iba frunciendo más y más. Hasta que Phoenix explotó:

- ¡Merezco que me hagan feliz, pero que sea otro quien lo intente, ¿verdad?! ¿Eso es lo que te importo? ¿Ni siquiera quieres intentar hacerme feliz tú? ¡Para hacer feliz a alguien solo hay que tener la voluntad y las ganas de hacerlo!

- …

- Ya basta, Edgeworth. Deja de dar las cosas por supuestas, deja de opinar por mí. ¿Crees que sabes lo que quiero mejor que yo? Yo te quiero a ti. Quiero ser feliz contigo. Y no me importa que luego todo sea una mierda, que me decepciones o que te decepcione yo a ti, o que haya momentos en que nos hagamos daño o que todo se acabe algún día y suframos. No me importa porque no quiero renunciar al tiempo que podamos ser felices, aunque sea tan poco que parezca que no ha merecido la pena. Porque aunque sea por un instante, podemos ganar la partida a la estupidez, al sinsentido, a la injusticia de la vida que…

Phoenix no pudo continuar hablando porque Edgeworth le tapó la boca con la mano.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Escúchame bien: Phoenix- el abogado abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al oírle decir su nombre-, hacerte feliz es lo que más deseo en este mundo y voy a hacerte feliz aunque no quieras, te aseguro que nadie te va a hacer feliz nunca como yo te lo voy a hacer…¡au!- Edgeworth apartó la mano de la boca de Phoenix. Le había mordido.

El fiscal continuó:

- A pesar de esto, sigo queriendo hacerte feliz, incluso más que antes, porque…

Esta vez, Phoenix le calló a él, con un beso.


End file.
